


May the Father of Understanding Guide You in the Next Life

by McKayRulez



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Assassination, Assassins vs. Templars, Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Game(s), Revenge, Templars, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Shay Patrick Cormac avenges Haytham's death.





	May the Father of Understanding Guide You in the Next Life

After a day of hunting and skinning animals, Connor trudged his way through snow to his home. He slung the rack of rabbit pelts off his shoulders and set them over the fireplace to dry, to which he then proceeded to expertly light, getting the flames going. 

He took the sack of meat from his belt and began to cook them. As they cooked he poured himself a drink from the basin. 

There was a creak from above, as a cold winter breeze chilled the air. The fire would need to take awhile to warm the chilled house. 

He took his seat, drinking as he casually studied the plans on his table, that Washington had recently sent him for his next mission. 

The house was quiet. All Connor could hear was the whistle of wind outside, the flames crackling, as the room warmed, and the house creaking, as it groaned against the changing temperature. 

Rabbit meat assaulted his senses. He could smell nothing else. Dinner would be ready soon. 

Suddenly, a numbness settled over Connor. His tongue felt heavy, his throat tingled, and his drink fell from his fingers, clashing onto the ground, spilling it's poisoned contents. 

Connor grasped at his throat numbly. Unable to feel his own fingers touching his skin. 

Soon enough he couldn't even move his arms, as he fell back limp against his chair. 

A shadow fell from the rafters, and landed gracefully on the floor without a sound. 

Connor stared at the intruder as he rose, eyes baring into him with conviction. 

He took slow deliberate steps forward. "Connor Kenway." 

The figure suddenly pinned Connor's shoulder against the chair, and with the sound of unsheathing metal, Connor found a hidden blade at his neck. 

"You don't deserve the name Kenway for what you've done." 

Connor made a choking noise as he struggled to speak, but couldn't. 

"You killed my master, your father. You're a disgrace to his legacy." 

Connor stared hard at the man, but he couldn't recognize him. What did stand out was the Irish accent. 

"He couldn't kill you because you where his son,..." The man looked Connor over. "But I don't have that issue." 

Suddenly, the blade was plunged into Connors throat. Red blood gushed from the wound. 

Shay Patrick Cormac held him pinned there, as the assassin gasped and struggled for air, clinging to life as long as he could. His body writhing under his palm. 

Finally, when the light of Connor's eyes faded, his head went slack, body and heart stilled, Shay let go. The body slumped down, and unceremoniously fell to the floor with a thud. 

Shay watched the blood pool and mix with the spilt poison on the wood floor transfixed.

His senses came back to him, as burnt rabbit assaulted his nose. 

His eyes slid from the blood and to the plans Connor had been studying. He gathered them up and put them away in his bag. 

He cast a glance outside the window. As was usual for his good look, the bitter Winter meant few, if any, were out around the woods at this time. There was no witnesses. 

Shay stepped out into the powdered snow. Each step making a crunch underfoot, as he made his way to the graveyard. After making sure it was deserted, he stopped and knelt down at Haytham's grave. 

With cold fingers, he brought out a couple candles and a bundle of flowers. 

"Sir... Sorry I'm late.. I found the box.." 

He lowed his head. Snow slowly began to drift down. 

"It took a bit more years then we thought... But at least it's safe now." 

He looked back up at the grave. 

"I also avenged you.. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." 

After a moment of silence, he kissed the tips of his fingers and touched the grave with them in respect and affection. 

Shay wiped off the snow and ice that had begun to obscure the gravestone. Underneath his fingers, revealed the symbol of the Templars carved in the stone marker. 

"May the father of understanding guide you in the next life, Master Kenway."


End file.
